


Plane

by IRegretNothingAndEverything



Category: Megamind (2010)
Genre: F/M, He's not having a panic attack, Kinda Panic, Panicking Megamind, Plane rides, hes just kinda scared
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 11:54:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18604012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IRegretNothingAndEverything/pseuds/IRegretNothingAndEverything
Summary: He's not scared of heights, or flying, or the plane itself.





	Plane

**Author's Note:**

> I just got off a plane myself and realized for the first time, despite flying hundreds of times alone since I was five, that I was utterly and completely terrified during take off and landing. Jesus Christ. So I shoved that onto Megamind because yeah.

He wasn’t scared of flying. Of course he wasn’t, he had a flying motorcycle. 

He wasn’t scared of heights, though sometimes his brain yelled that he needed to jump from them, he wasn’t scared of them. If he ignored that part of his brain, he was fine. 

and yet... 

“Honey, it’s a two hour flight, you’re gonna be fine.” 

No, he wasn’t scared of flying, or heights, or even the plane. He knew the statistics, he had memorized them, same with the causes of plane crashes.   
“Megamind...” 

He was not scared. 

“Megamind look at me.” 

Finally, he tore his eyes from the window, focusing in on Roxanne’s face, seeing the worry in her eyes, the frown that tugged her lips downwards. He smiled softly, though he knew it wouldn’t reach his eyes and turned to press his face back against the window. 

“Hon, it’s gonna be alright.” 

“I know the statistics, love, I know how unlikely it is that we crash, it’s not that I’m scared. I’m not scared. I don’t get scared.” 

“I have it on good authority that you saw a spider yesterday and screamed higher pitched than I can get.” 

“That’s a lie.” 

“I’m the good authority.” 

Megamind let out a sigh, leaning back against the chair, closing his eyes tightly. The plane was moving carefully down the runway, and he was not okay with it. He wasn’t scared. He just.. didn’t like turbulence during take off, was all. 

Roxanne sighed, shifting and slipping a hand under the one clutching onto the arm rest between them. He released his grip a bit, not wanting to hurt her with how tightly he had been holding, sighing. 

“I’m fine.” 

“You’re shaking.” 

“I’m not scared.” 

“Megamind...” Her voice wasn’t teasing, just comforting, trying to get him to admit to it, but he wasn’t. He wasn’t scared of the plane, he wasn’t. 

He huffed, then froze, eyes snapping open when the plane started to speed up. Roxanne hummed a soft tune, not mentioning the way he clung onto her hand, holding tightly, as if she were his lifeline. She was okay with being his anchor when he needed it, he did the same for her enough times. 

He stared out the window, pressed back against the seat in pure silence, hands shaking as he clung onto her hand, the other wrapped around his arm rest. 

“Love, if it bothers you that much, we can switch seats when we’re up in the air so that you don’t have access to the window?” 

“No, no, I did my research on purpose, that’s why you got that seat, as unlikely as a plane crash is, the middle seats near the back are the safest.” 

She was... oddly touched by that statement, that he had researched where to be the safest so that he could have her in that spot. Still, she just sighed, leaning over to shut the window when his hand snapped up from the arm rest to catch hers. 

“It... may seem like it’s stressing me out, but trust me, I’d be much worse if I didn’t, couldn’t see the wings. They change to adjust to everything that comes along-” he fell silent as the plane tipped to one side to turn, eyes wide and watching as the panels along the wing opened slightly to assist in the turn. When the plane straightened out again, he cleared his throat carefully. “That. They do that, and I... I want to see that. To know it’s working.” 

Roxanne sighed softly, pressing a kiss to his temple carefully. “You have a flying motorcycle that can go 800 miles an hour... you’re not scared of this, I know that much, but you’re scared of something.” He laughed softly, closing his eyes a moment to lean his head against her shoulder, before focusing his attention back out the window. 

“The... the statistics of a fatal plane crash is one in three million. Very good odds in our favor, but... the... the concept of turbulence, feeling the plane shake, hearing the tiny mechanisms creak as they move, to a point that human ears can’t catch... it freaks me out. I can hear everything in this plane work, I can hear and feel the footsteps move the floor, I know what’s going on inside this metal beast, and as fascinating as it is, it scares me.” 

Roxanne was quiet a moment, before leaning over, pressing another careful kiss to his cheek. “Well... you’ll know before anyone else if something is going to go wrong, so... You’ll be able to warn everyone if something does. How about that?”   
Megamind went silent, before nodding a bit, relaxing slightly as they reached cruising altitude. It was easier up here, when the gears were screaming to keep them going up. “I think I can handle that.” 

He stayed calm most of the flight, at least until they began to descend, when he tensed up again, searching for her hand once more, which she gave up easily. He could almost feel the plane drop inch after inch out of the sky, a little jolt in his body. They still had almost twenty minutes before they landed, but they still began to slip from cruising altitude, to slip into a descent better than before. 

The entire landing, he stared at the wings through his window, clinging onto Roxanne’s hand, quiet as she spoke soothingly to him, shifting her hands to slip an arm around his shoulders and let him cling with both hands, trying to calm down, even as he heard the inner workings of the plane all but screaming in work around him. 

They landed safely, and Megamind tightened his grip on her hands as the panels in the wings flipped up to slow them down, adding resistance against the wind. He shook a moment, before relaxing as they slowed, though he stayed tense until the plane stopped at the terminal, and didn’t fully relax until he was walking out of the tunnel, letting out a sigh. 

Roxanne held his hand through the entire time, smiling softly as she did, staying as his lifeline, his anchor throughout. 

So no. He was not scared of flying, or planes, or heights, or any other thing that might make someone scared during a plane ride. 

He had Roxanne, after all.


End file.
